


Jumper Drama

by SilverBull333



Series: A Very Red Bull Christmas [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: CHRISTMAS!!, Cheesy, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBull333/pseuds/SilverBull333
Summary: A midnight snack for Max leads to a midnight headache for Daniel





	Jumper Drama

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've had this saved for a year now, so I'm really happy to share this with you!

\- _2016_ -  
“Dan! DAN!” Max screamed, disturbing Dan from a great dream he’d been having about winning the world title – what else?  
“Five more minutes, Max, pleeeeeease,” he mumbled, rolling over to shelter himself from the teenager’s enthusiasm.  
“But you said that an _hour_ ago,” Max whined back, jumping up and down slightly. It was then that it dawned on Dan that something was different to usual. Squinting, Dan managed to make out the can of Red Bull grasped tightly in Max’s left hand.  
“Where’d you get the Red Bull from, Maxy?” he sighed, getting out of bed with a tired grumble.  
“Christian went out and bought some yesterday,” Max replied, with a grin, ignoring the nickname he usually hated. “Figured that you might need some, after all, you can’t miss Christmas!”  
Dan looked at Max, regretting the day he agreed to spend his usually peaceful Christmas in a cramped, cold chalet near Milton Keynes with the entire Red Bull Racing and Toro Rosso teams. Of course Christian would have packed the fridges with cans of Red Bull – that way, there’d be no room for any champagne, so he wouldn’t feel left out. And of course it would be Max that opened the fridge first to find the cans of energy drink there when he went to get his mandatory midnight snack.  
“Great,” Dan groaned, as he looked in the wardrobe. Someone had stuffed it full of naff Christmas jumpers, leaving no room for the ‘casual’ clothes he’d packed, and he point-blank _refused_ to live out of his suitcase for the week. “Max, do I really have to wear one of these?”  
“For sure. Oh, c’mon, Dan. Everyone’s wearing one! Where’s the Aussie fun-loving honey badger gone?” Max exclaimed, genuine confusion in his voice. With Dan’s track-side personality, he thought, surely it should be Dan trying to get Max in the Christmas spirit? Sure enough, Max had already had his pick of the jumper haul – a bright orange fluffy hoodie with a green hood and a cute face made the Dutchman look rather like a hyper Christmas carrot.  
“All right. Just as long as I don’t have to look like something that’s just fallen off of a giant’s dinner plate,” Dan half-smiled. “Also, Maxy? Stop copying Nico with the ‘for sure’ thing. Only he pulls it off.” His smile grew larger as one of his pillows made contact with his face, confirming his tiny thought that this was going to be a very interesting Christmas. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it, and subscribe to the series for occasional festive Jingle Bulls!!


End file.
